


Не оставляй в живых

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Не оставляй в живых

Хейзель Гросс не знает, что делать, если женщина прижимает его к стене церкви и целует; и собственное незнание пугает его куда больше, чем чёрный туман в её глазах; и кружится голова, и не находится слов молитвы; а слабость – это ещё страшнее; и оружие в руке кажется выходом.  
– Все вы такие, – усмехается женщина, поправляя на груди испорченную выстрелом блузу. – Мне нравится. Ты хотя бы ещё не в обмороке.  
Её губы – что дикий виноград, её руки – что шёлковые сети, от неё пахнет серой и порохом, она прихватывает зубами медальон, туман в её глазах кружится и затягивает.  
Когда-нибудь он убьёт её.  
Если сможет.


End file.
